Bumbleby Oneshot
by Aoshi Glain
Summary: Blake is acting strangely whenever she sees Yang. The sun dragon wanted to talk to the faunus in private.


This is my first ever oneshot, I don't know if it's good or bad but please take it easy. It's my first time to write this kind of thing

I don't own RWBY.

I just write fics

It was a very hot and sweaty day as the students of Beacon academy all went to the school gym for a swim. All except one.

This student who refused to partake in taking off the heat in the gym is non other than the quiet cat-Faunus herself, Blake Belladonna.

Two of Her teammates have tried and persuaded her into joining them in the pool yet they get turned down every time. The only person to not have asked Blake yet is, our sunny little dragon, Yang Xiao Long.

As Blake was sitting on the ledge of the academy's ground, she caught sight of a familiar golden-haired woman. Who is, literally, a fire cracker. At the sudden appearance of the blonde in the grounds, her eyes were, unknowingly, glued to her teammate. Yang was with her little sister, Ruby, who were both walking towards the gym. Ruby said something which made Yang stop, smile, giggle and finally laugh.

Blake's eyes creased as she gave a small smile at the sight, her heart began fluttering. She gave a small gasp at what she felt, Yang seems to have heard that and Blake saw the golden goddess look at her for a split second. Blake covered her face with her book and began to 'read'.

'W-What is this feeling?' She thought to herself.

She looked up from her book and saw Yang. Their eyes met and the blonde suddenly gave a bright smile that could challenge the sun. Yang started to venture her way towards Blake with Ruby tagging along behind her.

"Lovely day isn't it, Ms. Belladonna" Yang said acting courteous, taking Blake's hand and lowering her head a bit.

Blake's heart began beating rapidly, she could feel her face start to heat up a little.

Just by Yang's words and by the touch of her hand makes Blake feel...high. She didn't know what was happening but she couldn't deny that she liked it.

Yang gave a smirk when she brought her head up. Looking at the Faunus, she noticed a slight hint of pink on her face.

"Have I made the ever so stoic Blake Belladonna blush?" She asked with a smirk.

Blake began to chuckle and smile as she looked at the blonde.

Yang's face heated up a bit and her smirk went away as she heard Blake's words.

"So says the dragon who's cheeks look like strawberries" Blake began to laugh quietly.

Yang smiled and chuckled as well when Ruby tugged on her sleeves.

"Hey, we're gonna go for a swim. Wanna join us?" Yang asked and Blake just politely shook her head.

"No thank you, I'd rather spend the day finishing this book" Blake showed the book to her teammates.

The book was entitled 'The end of June' it was about a girl who only has less than a month to live before her illness consumes her. During on one of her many trips, to fulfil her dream of travelling the world, she met this boy. She grew feelings for him but she never told him anything about her illness. The girl confessed her feelings and the boy, scared of commitment, though he had the same feelings, turned her down. The girl was heart broken and the end of the month came near. She went back to her hometown and fell extremely weak. She stayed in the hospital with her family. A few days passed and the girl finally surrendered to her illness. The news reached the boy and he bursts out in tears. He regretted not telling her how he felt.

"Ooooh, can I borrow that after you read it?" Ruby asked as she jumped.

Blake chuckled at the childishness of their leader. She nodded and told the two to enjoy the rest of the day.

Yang went to the changing room and change into her bikini as did Ruby and Weiss. Nora and Pyrrha also accompanied the three to the pool. As soon as they arrived at the pool, half the school was already there. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood near the pool, looking after the students and making sure that they are behaving well. As the five girls arrived at the pool, some male began whistling at them. Ruby hid behind her sister and Weiss just glared at the men. Yang's eyes turned red and her brows creased. She knows how Ruby feels about other people noticing her as if she's somewhat special. Ruby feels awkward whenever that happens.

The area where they stood started to heat up. People began to back away from the blonde.

Ruby gently patted her sister's back and gave a small smile as the blonde looked at her. The raven-haired girl just nodded at Yang which automatically caused her to calm down. The blonde huffed and her demeanor quickly changed into an excited one.

With a playful smirk playing on her lips, she began to push Ruby and Weiss towards the pool. Two consecutive splashes could be heard as the two girls fell into the cool water. As they both rose up to get oxygen, there were immediately submerged again by an impact.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she surfaced only to see her sister smirking mischievously.

From the changing room, a certain cat Faunus could be seen wandering around. Blake thought of strolling around the gym and just looking at her schoolmates before heading up to her shared dorm.

As she stopped near the entrance of the pool, people are still rushing in, she noticed a certain blonde in the midst of all the ruckus.

Many students would jump into the pool, some would play, splash, and rough house. She saw Yang playing with Weiss and Ruby. A smile so bright beamed across Yang's face. Suddenly, Yang saw that there was no Ruby with her, looking around, she saw no raven-haired little sister. Just as she was about to swim away, she was tackled by an unknown person which resulted in them being submerged under water.

As Yang and the person resurfaced, Yang's eyes immediately turned red and was about to punch the living daylights out of the one who did this to her. But as she turned around, she was met face to face with the one and only Ruby Rose with a very pure smile.

"That was payback for before" Ruby laughed as she swam away.

Yang's eyes turned back to her lilac color as she chased after her rascal of a sister.

"Why you!" She shouted as Ruby used her semblance to get away.

Yang huffed as rose petals hit her face and she fell back to the water.

Blake snickered at the sight. Her heart fluttered again and her stomach felt...weird. Her face suddenly turned red as she saw Yang walking out of the pool. Noticing the blonde's body, Blake gave a small squeak and turned away.

The Faunus placed a hand on her forehead, her body temperature just rapidly increased tenfold. Feeling a warm liquid fall from her nose, already knowing what it was, she wiped it off and walked away rapidly so no one has to see her like that.

'Must be the heat, yeah. I'm just gonna take a shower' Blake thought to herself as she went to their bedroom.

Walking towards the bathroom, she filled the tub and stripped her clothes. Sighing as she entered the cool water. The way she felt today made her feel...lightheaded and tired. She finished her bath and went quickly to her bed and, as quick as a lighting, fell asleep. Hours passed by and Blake slept peacefully in the comfort of her own bed.

Ruby and Weiss entered the dorm. Yang was not with them, she's still at the pool with Nora, both pranking students. The two girls saw a figure on the bed of the Faunus. Silent snores and purrs resonated from the figure.

"SOOOO CUUUUUTE!" Ruby whisper-shouted.

Weiss covered the girl's mouth and hushed her.

"You don't want to disturb a sleeping cat or else you'll have a face full of claws" Weiss said which made Ruby snicker.

The two walked to their bathroom...together, yes together...and started cleaning up. They exited the bathroom a few minutes later only to see the Faunus still sound asleep.

"Ruby, want some ice cr-"

"YES!"

"Mhmm" a quiet and obviously sleepy voice stated.

The two looked at the Faunus to find her stirring in her sleep. The cat Faunus mumbled some words and Ruby leaned in to hear her better.

"Yang—golden—hot " was all that she had heard before Blake stopped and she was pulled back by the Ice Queen herself.

"you dolt!" Weiss whisper shouted.

"Hehe, I'm your dolt" Ruby smirked.

Weiss felt her face heat up a bit. She gave a huff and Ruby gave her a small kiss on the cheeks.

"Now, Ice cream!"

"Hush, Ruby!"

The two finally left the room. Another hour passed before the door was opened to reveal the sun dragon herself.

Looking over at her partner's bed, she saw the Faunus asleep clutching at her blanket. She locked the dorm room and headed towards the bathroom. But she looked back a bit at the Faunus.

'So cute' she thought as she gave a smile before entering the bathroom.

Yang was taking incredibly long at the bathroom. She likes to gently and ever so carefully wash her hair. Too indulged in grooming her hair to not notice a raven-haired Faunus walk in the bathroom.

Yang never locks the bathroom, only the dorm room. That is if there are other people there, her teammates are an exception though.

Yang looks at Blake. Both having red hot faces. They both just stood there, looking at each other, not moving.

'She's beautiful' This thought had suddenly ran across Blake's mind. It came by and went away as fast as her heart is beating, which is very fast right now.

As for Yang, she can't help but stare at how beautiful Blake looks just after waking up.

'I want to see that every morning' she thought. Her face grew hotter and hotter each second that passes.

If you listen close enough, you could actually hear their hearts beating due to the fact that it was so silent and the air was so tense.

For some reason, Blake's nose release some warm liquid again. As soon as she felt that, she quickly ran back out and shut the door behind her.

Getting a handkerchief from her dresser, she wiped the blood from her nose and sighed as she massaged her temples.

"What a weird day" she mumbled.

Blake just sat there, thinking. It isn't that much of a difference when seeing Blake on a normal basis but you'd be really concerned at how red her face was and and the fact that she was holding a bloody handkerchief.

'Am I falling for Yang?' She thought to herself. A sudden realisation skimmed across her mind.

'I'm falling for Yang'

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Yang seems to have stopped moving. Her heart began to beat so fast that she began to hyperventilate. Her blood rushed to her face.

"W-What the f* just happened?!" She asked to herself.

"Blake's acting...different. Not to mention she suddenly had a nosebleed"

It took her a few minutes before regaining her composure and finally finishing her bath and dressing up.

As the blonde walked out of the bathroom, her eyes immediately landed on the cute little cat ears of Blake Belladonna. Looking down at the hands of the Faunus, she saw the blood on a cloth and she quickly rushed to her.

"Blake, are you okay?" Yang placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

Blake was deep in thought, not noticing Yang walking out of the bathroom and heading towards her. This was why she flinched when Yang had placed a hand on her shoulder.

Blake looked at Yang and just nodded without saying a word as she looked at her.

"Blake, I need to tell you something" Yang said before looking at the dorm room's door, checking if it's locked.

The Faunus proceeded to sit on her bed. Yang followed and sat beside her.

"Is there something bothering you?" Blake asked and Yang just sighed.

"What does it mean whenever I see this certain someone and my heart beats rapidly and my face just feels warm?" Yang asks.

"Blake, I know you've read a lot of stories to already know what that means" the dragon said referring to the numerous amount of books stacked beside Blake's bed.

"Yang, that means you're head over heels for that someone" Blake said calmly.

"So who is this someone?" Blake asks with a raised brow.

"That someone is a very beautiful, introverted Faunus. She likes books and she attacks gracefully but at the same time, aggressively. My day is always brighter whenever I see her. She likes to spend quality time with Ruby whenever she has the chance. It makes me smile knowing that she and my sister have a good connection" Yang explained and smiled after she finished.

Blake had a blush across her face at what the blonde had just said. Yang had a smirk playing at her lips as she pointed her index finger towards Blake's heart. Her finger touching the space above the heart of the Faunus.

"That someone is you, Blake Belladonna"

Blake's eyes widened as she felt her heart, once again, beat faster. She knew Yang could feel her heart beating right now. Her stomach felt strange, as if butterflies were fluttering in a fit of rage. Not knowing how to respond, she inhaled deeply and leaned forward.

Yang was taken aback by the sudden move of the Faunus in front of her. Their lips met and Yang somehow stopped breathing for awhile. She had waited to feel this for so long, to feel her, feel her lips and finally show her the love she had kept hidden for so long. Yet she couldn't move as she processed what had happened but after a few seconds, she kissed back.

The two indulged in this moment for a long while, savouring each other after the blonde just explained how she felt.

They had stayed like this for a few more seconds before they pulled apart for air.

"I guess the feeling's mutual no-" Yang was cut off mid sentence when she head a cute chuckle in front of her.

Just then, warm lips crashed to her own once again. After a few seconds, pulling apart again.

"I can get used to this" Yang smirked.

Blake placed a hand on the blonde's waist. She gave a small smile at Yang as her other hand landed on the dragon's lap.

"Yang" Blake said quietly.

The actions of the Faunus made Yang's heart beat faster than a race car. Looking down at Blake's hand that appears to have 'unknowingly' landed on her lap, she exhaled sharply as she felt that the hand that was once on her waist was suddenly placed on her hand.

The sun dragon didn't know why she felt this way, she knew that they had just kissed a few minutes ago, so why is she feeling that way? They just expressed their love for each other yet she is feeling flustered.

Blake leaned in again but their face was only inches away.

"I love you too, Yang Xiao Long" Blake chuckled as she pulled away. Leaving the sun dragon in a daze.

"You'll pay for that" Yang said with a smirk after regaining herself.


End file.
